new chaotic school life
by animecscfun1
Summary: A new transfer studant arives at school and soon has one of the most popular kids hanging out with her. The girl, Judai Yuki, was just like the popular boy, Johan Andersen, and you could mistake them as twins. They did have twins though and when things got tough they could rely on one another but will things bloom for them and will they confess it? dark/Spiritshipping, Fem!Judai
1. the new girl

**Summary: A new transfer studant arives at school and soon has one of the most popular kids hanging out with her. The girl, Judai Yuki, was just like the popular boy, Johan Andersen, and you could mistake them as twins. They did have twins though and when things got tough they could rely on one another but will things bloom for them and will they confess it?**

**Contains: Spiritshipping and hints of other shippings Fem!Judai (girl Judai) and Fem!Jaden (Hauo)**

**I don't own YU-GI-OH GX or the character (Exept ocs :) ) but I do own the plot**

**Key: "_" is normal talking**

**'_' is thoughts**

**\_\ is mind links/ talking to monster spirits**

_**_(This) **_**is writing/texts**

**""_"" is other line of the phone**

**Jesse-yubel Johan**

**Judai-normal**

**Johan-normal**

**Jaden-Hauo**

* * *

**chapter 1-transfer student**

Jodan sat on his chair at the front of the classroom by the window. His friends sat in their places and were sending little notes to each other. Their teacher was writing eqations on the board but alot of people weren't paying attention. He turned to see Jim with his crocodile, Karen, and Amon quietly laughing.

Suddenly his phone went on vibrate. Luckly the teacher didn't notice.

_Hey pal r u free afterskul?_

The message read.

_Yh y is there something interesting happening_

The bluenette hit the send button and slid his phone back in his pocket. Jim's phone vibrated and this time the teacher noticed and confiscated the phone.

After the school finished, Johan put his books away and headed to the office. Jim was getting his phone back.

When Johan reached the office he sow that it wasn't Jim inside but a cute looking girl. The girl had short spiky brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore the red uniform. and wore long black socks. She had a cute hairgrip in her hair too. Johan was mesmerised but the girls looks and couldn't get his eyes off her.

Soon enough Jim came round the corner to see his best mate looking in the window. "Hey." He greeted Johan.

"Hi. Did you get your phone back?" Johan asked as he tore his eyes off the girl.

"Yeah. My parents are going to kill me when I get back and I just had to sit through a lecture." Jim moaned. "luckily they didn't take Karen." Jim pointed to his beloved crocodile on his back.

"Bad luck there. Did they find out about the message I sent you?"

"No but lucky you. I got yelled at while you didn't."

"Oh yeah I just remembered something." Johan remembered about the girl in the office.

"What?"

"There was a girl in the teachers office." The bluenette pointed out. Jim took a look though the window to see the girl nodding her head. "You know her?"

"No haven't seen her." Jim looked at his watch. "Cancel the plans for tomorrow I can't do today because I need to give Karen her bath soon."

"See you later then." Johan waved as Jim ran off. Johan took one last look at the girl then headed back to the dorms. Ruby showed up and hopped on the boys shoulder. \Hey ruby.\

\bi.\ The spirit rubbed her head on the boys chin.

When the boy reached his dorm room in the obelisk blue dorms the boy dropped on his bed. Now that he thought about it the girl looked familiar but it couldn't be... could it?

Morning came and Johan got ready for school but instead of going to school straightaway he headed to his favourite place. The school roof. He sat with Ruby on his lap and looked at the fluffy white cotton candy float by. When Judai did go to school the girl came in and she was in all of his lessons.

"...Right this is Judai Yuki and she will be joining us today. Say hello to them." The teacher said kindly. That was not like her at all. Normally she would be rude and mean to the new students but now she is being kind and sweet.

"H-Hi. I'm Judai Yuki. I hope we all become friends." The girl greeted us.

"Right you can go find a free seat miss Yuki." the ordered kindly.

"Thank you miss." Judai said politely and headed to the chairs. Johan couldn't get his eyes off the girl in her red uniform and to my luck she took the seat next to me. "Can I sit here?" She asked him.

"Sure." Johan responded with a light blush on his cheeks that was unnoticeable. The bluenette moved his bag and made space for Judai to sit on his left. Alexis turned to look at the duo. They looked perfect together but the only problem was how to get them together.

"So Johan will help you around the school since he is in all your lessons."

"Yes miss and thank you." The girl said.

"I'm Johan." The bluenette smiled at the new girl. "Nice to meet you. I wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Thank you Johan." The girl beamed and made Johan blush deepen.

When lunch came, Johan took Judai to the other classrooms and showed her the PE gym and where to go for lessons. Their last stop was the cafeteria. "But I have no money." Judai reminded.

"I'll buy you something. It's on me." Judai quickly tackled the large crowd of people at the sandwich stand and bought two of the salad baguettes. He went back to the brunette and handed her a baguette.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine with it. Let's go sit down." Johan said.

"Ok and thanks again."

"No it's fine." Johan led Johan to the big oval table with his friends. "These are my mates. O'Brien, Jim, Amon, Alexis, Syrus, Blair, and Manjyoume." Johan grabbed two free chairs and put them next to each other. One next to Alexis and one next to Amon. They sat down. Judai next to Alexis and Johan next to Amon. They both sat next to each other too.

"Hi I'm Judai Yuki. It's nice to meet you." She bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Alexis replied.

"Can I call you onii-Chan?" Syrus asked.

"Ok if you want to." Judai smiled.

"Oh no." Johan mumbled. He forgot about his detection.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Did you forget about a detection again like an idiot?" manjyoume smirked.

"Yeah and I've already got one tomorrow for lates at break." Johan moaned.

Amon laughed. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Be late everyday. I mean your dorms are the closest to the school and you turn up 3 hours late at the most."

"Yeah. I'm in the same dorm as you and you seem to head to class but turn up after me." Jim agreed with Amon. "Mate have you got an alarm clock?"

"Yeah." Johan smiled. Manjyoume face palmed.

Judai watched the group as the messed about. Blair and Alexis were sharing a packet of ready salted crisps and Johan was laid-back about the school year. Well half of it. It was going to "be one hell of a year."

The bell went and they all headed to class. Johan quickly stuffing the reminder of his sandwich in his mouth and Judai laughing at him for looking weird. When Johan finished his sandwich they both burst out into fits of laughter. Soon enough they reached the classroom and sat in their seats. The teacher came in and set the books she was carrying onto her desk.

"Right today we are working on page 46 so get out your textbooks and turn to that page. Can someone had out the books." The lesson went by and half way through Judai was fast asleep. A book covered her head and a pink pen was in her hand. Johan smiled to himself and began to do the work but every now and then glance at the sleeping girl. 'Will it is her first day here. I should let her sleep, right?' Johan carried on with the work that was set and when he was done he copied it into Judai's. 'And because it's her first day she shouldn't get in trouble. Friends look out of one another.'

Soon enough the bell went for the end of the day and Judai woke up. All her work for the lessons were completed. "All you need to do is read through it a few times then it'll make sense." Johan pointed out. "Bye and see you tomorrow." He called and everyone waved as the boy ran through the door and the one thing on Judai's mind was that this year was going to be the best.


	2. holiday right off the bat

**It's the next chapter and things are getting exiting and I got some more ideas from other cool authors**

**Key: "_" is normal talking**

**'_' is thoughts**

**\_\ is mind links/ talking to monster spirits**

_**_(This) **_**is writing/texts**

**""_"" is other line of the phone**

**Jesse-yubel Johan**

**Judai-normal**

**Johan-normal**

**Jaden-Hauo**

**And here comes the next chapter**

* * *

chapter 2- a school trip right off the bat

"...Right so make sure you get these signed by tomorrow. The trip will be placed next week so make sure you can go. If you don't go it's going to be the same lessons with me." The teacher noted as the notes were being passed. "I expect you all to be on time on the day."

"Aww cool."Johan cheered as he read the letter. After he had finished reading it, the bluenette grabbed a pen from his desk and forged a signiture.

'Why's Johan doing that? Isn't it said to be signed only by relatives or gardians.' Judai thought while Johan was putting the sheet under his desk and getting back to copying the board on todays homework.

Soon enough Johan realised Judai was staring at him and smiled at her. She returned the smile and then slipped the note she had got into her bag. The lesson then carried on as normal. Johan quickly taking notes and Judai having a nap. But something was off. Amon hadn't come to the lesson.

As soon as the bell went, Johan ran out of the classroom with his books.

"Why's he leaving so quickly?" Judai asked herself outload.

"He's just got to get some money that he saved up to pay for the trip." Jim said.

'Oh yeah I need to call my dad about the trip.' "Bye." Judai left the classroom with her bag and headed to her new dorm room. Wherever that was?

Johan sat on his bed and counted the green paper. "... 100, 120, 175. There, I've got enough but isn't the trip a bit cheeper then before?" Ruby lay on Johan's lap. "I wonder what will happen Ruby."

"Johan be careful something seems strange about this trip." Amethyst (or Ame) recommended.

"I will. Don't worry." Johan smiled at his friend.

Suddenly the boy heard a knock on his door. It was Judai.

"Hi Judai. What are you doing here?" Johan asked.

"I think I might be lost." Judai rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll help you out." Johan smiled as he headed out of his room.

"Thanks but you really don't have to."

"No it's fine. I wasn't doing anything anyway." Johan lead Judai to out of the obelisk blue dorms for the boys and headed to the silfer red dorms with Judai.

When they reached the dorm, Johan pointed out the door for Judai. "I think that's your new room. There might be your roommate there so say I said hi will you?" Johan asked with a smile.

"Of course I will and thanks. Bye." Judai smiled back and went inside her dorm room.

30 minutes later and Judai was back in his dorm room. A blush creeping on his cheeks. 'She's so cute.'

"Look who it is." Someone smirked. He looked exactly like Johan except had darker hair and their eyes were a bright orange. He wore a black vest top and dark jeans under a long sleeveless coat with lots of belts.

"Hi Jesse." Johan sat on his bed as his blush died down again.

"I just came back and I got you a souvenir."

"That's cool. How's things?"

"Ok but something interesting happened." Jesse smirked.

* * *

Judai sat on her chair and brushed at her hair. Yubel was chatting with Jaden. "... And he is so rude and selfish." Johan moaned about Jesse. "He only thinks about himself."

"You like him." Yubel said but Jaden huffed in annoyance.

"Me like a guy like him. You have to be mad. There is no why I could ever like I guy like him. That rude self-centred boy."

Judai turned to smile at her sister who was pouting. "What does Jesse look like?"

"He looks exactly like that Johan boy but with darker hair and bright orange eyes." Johan went into dream world.

"Well she defiantly does like Jesse." Yubel smirked. She climbed onto the second bunk bed and snuggled down to go to sleep.

When Judai had changed into her white nightdress and Jaden had snapped out of her fantasies and slipped on her black night dress they went to bed.

* * *

The morning came and Jesse woke up with super massy bedhead. His brother still slept in the bed on the opposite side of the room and snored lightly. Jesse changed into his school uniform after turning off his load alarm clock and shook his brother awake. "5 more minutes." Johan droned but that made Jesse even more angry and he shook the boy more to wake him up.

"Good morning now get changed school is today and I don't want to be late." Jesse ordered then sat back on his own bed.

"Good morning." Johan beamed as he got dressed then they headed out.

After Jesse had downed about an army's worth of pancakes and orange juice they left for school to hand in their forms.

* * *

Soon enough the day came and Judai packed her red suitcase full of essential things like her deck which was carefully placed. She had packed many clothes, makeup and bath things with some shoes. 'Is this too much?' Judai thought to herself as she finally managed to zip up the suitcase.

Someone knocked at the door.

'Johan.' Judai smiled to herself and opened up to the bluenette who had a blue suitcase that looked like Judai's next to him.

"You ready?"

"Almost. Just need to get my coat and then I'll be."

"Great. It's so cool that your coming with us."

"I know and I spent so much time deciding on stuff to bring. They said to bring stuff that you didn't mind getting dirty."

"I'm so exited for this. Two weeks of fun with you." Johan grinned. Judai blushed as red as a tomato and quickly turned around.

"I'll go get my jacket."

"And I'll take your suitcase." Johan entered the room and got Judai's wheelie suitcase. Judai spun around.

"You don't have to."

"I insist." The boy grinned even more.

"Fine if you insist I can't do anything about it." Judai smiled and slipped on her red jacket. They headed to the port to meet their friends.

* * *

It took a few hours to get to where they were going. The trip was on, what looked like, an abandoned island.

The boat reached 100m from the beach and stopped for a break.

"I'm up for a swim." Johan ran to the side of the ship.

"Me too." Judai grinned. Alexis overheard and headed to them.

"But both of you are still in your uniforms." She pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Johan laughed and jumped off the ship and dived into the sea. Judai came after him.

"It's freezing." Judai laughed as they began to swim to the sore.

"Race you to the beach." Johan smirked. "The person who loses has to do a batsu game."

"Not if I get there first." Judai sped off but Johan soon caught up. They were in a neck-and-neck race to the beach. The others watched them as they jumped up onto the sand in their socking wet clothes.

"I won." Johan cheered

"No I did." Judai pouted.

"What I beat you by a mile."

"Let's check." They looked at the boat that began to head to the harbour. Small boats floated in the waters. Judai jumped back in with Johan following him. They began to have a splash battle when everyone was getting off the boat with their luggage. Alexis had Jim had gotten Judai and Johan's suitcase.

Soon enough they reached the eight ranches. Each was lettered with a letter from the alphabet of the door. A-E.

"Group E is..." The instructor read off his red clipboard, "... and A group is: Jim, Alexis, Jun, Syrus, Johan, Jesse, Jaden and Judai." The groups had eight people. Hassleberry and Amon where in group b and the rest were in group c.

"Food will be in the cafeteria by the pond at 6. I will see you then." And the instructor went into his car and headed off.

The rooms in the cabins were for 2 people with 5 rooms in total. 4 bedrooms and a bathroom. There was a hallway to the 5 rooms.

"Right bedroom partners." Syrus said.

"I'll go with Jaden." Jesse smirked. Jaden frowned but slightly blushed.

"I'll go with Jim." Syrus smiled timidly.

"That's fine with me pal." Jim smiled.

Now what left was Jun, Alexis, Judai and Johan. "I'll go with Jun and Johan will go with Judai." Alexis smiled and before Jun could protest, Alexis lead him to their temporary dorm room. They left the blushing Judai and Johan.

"Well I guess we have no chose." The bluenette reasoned.

"Yeah." Judai agreed as they went to the last free bedroom.

* * *

**Right that's chapter 2 done and the next chapter will be soon after... Hopefully**

**I do have revision for my up coming exams (in the middle of art now) in june so 6 months**

**But when it's over I can do lots of updates for the ones that are behind :)**

**Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter **


	3. the first challenge

**This is the next chapter!**

**It feels more quicker updated then last time...**

**Anyway here is your next chapter right after the key and thank you for the reviews**

**Key: "_" is normal talking**

**'_' is thoughts**

**__(This) _****is writing/texts**

** ""_"" is other line of the phone**

**Jesse-yubel Johan**

**Judai-normal**

**Johan-normal**

**Jaden-Hauo**

* * *

chapter 3- The first challenge

Johan woke up with a light shake. "Good morning." Judai mused after successfully waking up Johan.

"Good morning." Johan blushed.

"Have you got a fever because of yesterday?" Judai worried. This worsened the blush.

"N-no." Johan looked down and got out of bed. "Thanks for worrying."

This time it was Judai's turn to blush. "You wouldn't wake up when the bell went off for breakfast." Judai reasoned.

"Thanks anyway." Johan smirked. They headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Eggs and solders.

After the meal, Alexis noticed a note on the table and picked it up.

_Meet me at the lake for you first challenge. The winner gets the most food and the losers get the least._

Alexis read the note out and when everyone was ready to leave they headed off.

When we got to the beach part of the lake, the instructor was standing between 5 tanks full to the brim of water. The only way to fit in them was to lay down with your back touching the glass. He told us to change into wetsuits for the challenge and when we were ready he began to explain the rules to us. "No touching the sides of the glass and all of your head needs to be in the water with your back touching the bottom of the tank. Chose your order and then first person please sit in the tank with their dorm number on it." The instructor finished.

Our first persin, Jim, Stepped into the tank labelled _a _and sat down in the cold water.

"This is the challenge for holding your beath and this is a fight for the amount of food you get." The instructor reminded. "Ready, Set, Go!"

And with that all the teams first people dunked their heads in the water.

Group D's first person quickly rose their head out of the water after 30 seconds then came team B. After that was team E but Jim and team C's first person weren't going to give up without a fight. But soon it ended as team C's person quickly rose their head out of the water just before Jim gulped for air.

Next up was Jun Moujoume who came third. Alexis came third, Judai came third and Johan came 2nd.

"Man that's one hard challenge." Johan joked as he jumped out of the tank. "I think team B's person gave a pretty good fight."

"Yeah but you did great." Judai smiled.

"Thanks but you were great yourself. I don't think I could have held my breath as long as you did." Johan rubbed the back of his head as he stood next to Judai again.

Syrus went up next. His head touched the bottom and seconds went by. Syrus quickly came up for air but soon realised that he was the first one to do it. The boy clambered out of the tank and stood by his group. "Sorry for loosing that one guys." Syrus looked down at the floor.

"No it's fine." Johan smiled. "Every point counts and I think you did pretty good."

"Right it's time to grab some points." Jaden said with confidence, so much that it made her sound mad. The girl came second.

"Better luck next time." Jesse smirked.

"I wasn't trying my best. That's all." Jaden pouted as she went down.

"I'll show you how it's done." Jesse grinned as hopped into the tank. Minutes passed and people from other teams jumped out of the water to gasp for air but the bluenette and the person from team B weren't giving up. This was a fight for the first place.

The person on team B began to let air out of his mouth and quickly dived out of the water and soon followed Jesse who didn't seem as breathless. The boy hopped out of the tank and stood next to Jaden. "Where you all impressed by my skill?" Jesse remarked.

"No we weren't. In fact it was so bad that we wanted to fall asleep." Jaden frowned.

"Someone's jealous." Jesse smirked

"Am not." Jaden pouted as she turned her head away from the group to hide her blush.

"The results are in." The instructor walked towards the groups. "In last place is team... D. In fourth place is team E and in joint second is teams A and C. So that leaves team B as the winners for this challenge. May I have the first people of team A and C to come forward."

Jim and his opponent stood next to the instructor. "Right you are going to do a rematch. This is for who gets second or third place. start!"

* * *

"Sorry pals." Jim apologised again.

"It's not your fault. You were only off by one or two seconds." Alexis reassured.

"And at least we have something to eat." Judai smirked. Johan was sharing his plate of curry with her.

"Yep. By the way has anyone seen Jesse and Jaden since we got back?" Judai asked before he spooned a heap of curry into his mouth.

"Probably in the shower to stop themselves from getting a cold." Manjoume pointed out. "What idiots, they could have gone in the shower as soon as we came back. One of them is going to get a cold."

"Since when did you care about others." Alexis remarked.

"I only care about you and no-one else." Manjoume smiled cutely at Alexis who turned away quickly.

After tea Jesse and Jaden still didn't turn up. 'What is my brother doing?' Johan thought with a frown. 'I hope that he's not doing anything stupid again.'

"What's wrong?" Judai asked as she tilted her head. Johan's cheeks reddened.

"Nothing it's just... my brother hasn't turned up yet."

"You mean Jesse?"

"Yeah. We're twins. Like yin and yang." I laughed even though we were complete opposites.

"Is it cool to have a twin?" Jesse sat next to me.

"I thought you and Jaden were..." Johan trailed off as Jesse shook her head.

"We're cousins. But I can see why everyone thinks we are twins because we're so similar."

"Except your personality." Johan grinned.

"Yep." Judai beamed and they burst into laughter. "You're a really fun guy."

"And you know that you're a really fun girl to be around."

"Thanks." Judai blushed slightly but gave a sweet smile. This made Johan blush.

'She's adorable.' Johan turned to look at the horizon. "I wonder were they are. It's not like Jesse to skip food."

"Don't worry about him. To be honest I don't think he actually eats a lot."

"Why?"

"Yubel says it's because he's using his time to try to act tough and mean to others to hide his loving heart." Johan smiled as he leaned back.

"You know Yubel?!" Judai ignored the rest as she jumped to her feet. She felt a strange pain in her chest.

"Yeah. We're friends. She's more friends with my brother though." Johan rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh." Judai mumbled then sat back down after her outburst.

"Don't worry about it. I kind of get how you reacted that way. I would have done the same thing if you were talking about another guy that I didn't know." Johan remarked subconsciously. Judai blushed a tomato red and before Johan noticed she quickly turned away.

'Was that just an indirect confession?" She asked herself.

* * *

**Right that was chapter 3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapie! and if you did remember to review or PM me**

**I also hope that you stay tuned and I think you will like this anime (There's a movie too): Saint young men/ saint onii-san**

**So that's it for me and I'll see you in the next chapter with some of my friends that will join me**

**Bye, Bye!**


	4. the next challenge and a new day

**Hey guys and it's time for the next chapie!**

**There's 12 days left at the holiday and will they win any of the challenges? Let's find out together**

**Sam: Yes lets!**

**Tom: I can't wait...**

**... Right here is the next chapie! Right after the key**

**Key: "_" is normal talking**

**'_' is thoughts**

_**_(This) **_**is writing/texts**

**""_"" is other line of the phone**

**Jesse-yubel Johan**

**Judai-normal**

**Johan-normal**

**Jaden-Hauo**

* * *

chapter 4- the next challenge and a new day

Johan turned in his bed and when he opened his eyes he sow the girl who he had met in his dreams sleeping at the opposite side of the room to him. It was 5am but Johan couldn't get back to sleep. 'One more hour left till breakfast.'

The bluenette watched as Judai turned in her sleep. Her cheeks were slightly tinted red and she lightly snored. Her lips were slightly parted and chest rose and sunk slowly.

Judai quickly opened her eyes and the bluenette quickly turned around and dug his head into his pillow. 'She's so cute!'

The girl rubbed her messy hair and looked at Johan then smirked. She shook up on the boy and shook him lightly. "Good morning~" She mused. Johan gave a little jump and turned to see Judai super close to his face.

"Good morning." Johan replied as he tried his hardest not to blush.

* * *

Soon enough they headed to get some breakfast. "I hope it's something with bacon." Judai wished with a smile on her face.

"Yeah that would be nice." Johan looked at the sky as they headed inside the food hut.

"That smells delicious." Judai smiled with her eyes shut.

"Yeah it does." Johan nodded his head. On their plates was beans, two eggs and bits of bacon. "It looks delicious too."

Judai gave a little giggle then dug in. Johan shrugged his shoulders and decided to enjoy his too.

Soon enough Johan noticed a note on the table and held it up. It was another challenge. "Here you go mate." Johan smiled as he passed the note to Jim. "And good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Had a good sleep?"

"Yep the best."

"Thought so pal." Jim smirked. "And what's this?"

Johan shook his head. "That's the note for the next challenge."

"Oh sweet I wonder what it is this time."

_This is your next challenge for today._

_The place gets scary at night and animals like bunnies and birds live there._

_Can you guess this small riddle on the place? See you there and bring water, you'll need it._

_And take your time don't want you tired._

Jim read out. Johan turned around to see Judai sneakily taking a piece of bacon from his plate. "You can have that piece but you owe me one." Johan grinned as he watched Judai look at him and grin her special care free smile.

When everyone had finished, they began to think about the riddle more. "It could be the forest." Judai said as she stood up.

"Yeah you could be right. Nice thinking." Alexis smiled.

"Let's go before the instructor gets angry." Manjoume turned around and headed out the hut.

"Well lets follow him." Jim pointed out and Syrus nodded in reply.

When they reached their destination, at the entrance of the forest, the instructor was standing under a start/finish point. "Today we are going to have a 1500metre race. Are you all exited?"

Some people cheered their heads off but Manjoume and Johan stayed quite while Jaden clapped quietly.

We then all went to get changed. Each team had a special colour for their team. A was amber, B was black, C was cherry, D was dandelion yellow, and E was emerald.

'If we're following the order of the last challenge then Jim goes first. I'm 5th.' The bluenette with emerald eyes thought as the first person from each group reached the line for the race.

"Ready, set, GO!" The instructor blow her black whistle and they took off and ran into the forest.

Johan turned to look at Judai who was laughing with Alexis and Syrus. Manjoume was super close to the poor blonde but she still turned and smiled at him. Jaden and Jesse were sitting underneath a tree and messed about with each others hair. The boy decided to join the little group and give some privacy to his brother and Jaden.

"What do you think the order will be?" Johan asked with a smile.

"Jim's defiantly going to win this. He's awesome at running." Syrus smiled at the group.

"Yeah. He's got stamina but that doesn't mean that he'll win." Manjoume pointed out.

"Don't be rude, Jun." Alexis spoke as she turned to look at the blushing boy.

"Me. I'm only telling the truth though." Manjoume turned away from the group.

'I wonder how Jim's doing though. 1500 metres in the forest. I was told that it had tree roots that stuck up on the track and could grab at people's feet.' Johan thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it, bro. If anyone gets hurt I'll make sure no blood gets on you." Jesse read my mind however said it in a cheeky tone.

"I wasn't thinking about that!" I yelled at my twin who looked at me in shock then smirked.

"I'll make sure Judai doesn't get hurt either. I know how much you want her safe." Jesse smirked but before he could continued his smug chain of remarks Jaden had come back from where she had gone off from. Jesse went bonding off to greet her.

"Judai are you ok? You haven't got a fever or anything. I'll run for you." Jaden asked as she stood next to her cousin.

"No I'll be fine." Judai reassured just as Jim came over the finishing line.

"I'll show you how Manjoume does things around here." Manjoume smirked then went towards the starting/finishing line to stretch for his race. Jim came up to us.

"First place. That's awesome." Judai beamed, her eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Yeah that was so cool and your not even out of breath." Johan admired.

Jim rubbed the back of his head then adjusted his hat. "It's nothing pal."

Soon enough the other people came across the line. C, E, B then D. The other race started after the people went to their groups.

"I wonder what place Jun will get." Alexis thought out load.

"He'll get an awesome score because he is awesome. His grades are incredible in everything." Judai admired but Johan didn't join in. The teal haired boy just scowled and sat away from the group.

'Why can't Judai admire me like that.' Johan whined and began imaging Judai running up to him and giving him a big hug. Her giving him a hug and a kiss on the check as an award for winning his race. But the thought was short lived when his brother came up to him.

"What you doing all the way over here?" Jesse sat down next to Johan. "Throwing a fit because Judai complemented Manjoume and not you." Johan snorted and frowned.

"No I wasn't."

"Then what are you doing here away from your princess?"

"I wanted some quietness. It's not that hard to believe."

"Trust me. If it's about you. Anything to do with quietness is hard to believe."

"You love her."

"Excuse me." Jesse turned to Johan with a surprised expression on his face.

"You love Jaden."

"W-what. T-th-there is n-no way that I l-love Jaden." Jesse stuttered. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Right tomato boy."

"What was that." Jesse threatened but only made Johan grin.

"Your face is as red as a tomato it's so ovous you love her. And for getting me out of that state I was in earlier, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You better... or you'll be sorry." Jesse muttered. Then they walked back just as someone from D and B ran across the line just before Manjoume. The boy sat down by the bench and took a swig of water. When he had recovered, the raven black haired boy came to the group.

"What place did you get?" Alexis asked politely.

"Third but only by a couple of seconds." Manjoume groaned.

"Well at least it's not fourth or last." Alexis pointed out. Manjoume smiled at her then nodded his head. A flowery aura grew around them as the group watched them laugh with each other.

'Weird.' Jesse thought as he took a step back.

"Right it's my turn." Alexis turned around to the rest of us. "Wish me luck." And she ran to join the other people for her race as they warmed up.

* * *

Soon enough came to last race.

Alexis came second.

Judai and Johan came first.

Syrus came third and Jaden came first.

The group had first place in the bag but which team was going to win the other places. They were too close to count.

"Right I'm going." Jesse turned and headed to the start/finish line.

"Good luck." Jaden called. Jesse turned his head to look at the group, smirked then carried on going.

'I have this in the bag.'

* * *

"That was amazing." Judai smiled as she gobbled up her potion of bolognaise.

"I know. First place is awesome but Yubel's group got second place." Johan cheered.

"Yeah that's cool." Jesse said but seemed more occupied by gulping down his bolognaise.

"Since I'm not that hungry. You can have mine." Jaden said politely. "It's not that I like you or anything it's just you did well out there today."

"Don't mind if I do." Johan began to eat Jaden's portion. She smiled as the boy as he ate.

"I can't wait for the next challenge. I wonder what it's going to be." Syrus smiled.

"You got me there, pal." Jim finished his meal.

"I hope it's something sporty again." Johan beamed.

"Yeah that'll be so fun." Judai wiped her mouth with a white napkin.

"We'll defiantly win if we have me on the team." Manjoume boasted.

"Right it's time for bed Jun. If you want to win tomorrows challenge you need to be ready." Alexis took hold of Manjoume's hand and lend him to their bedroom.

* * *

**Sam: Right that was it for chapter 4!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one more then the others because I... typed more**

**Sam: please review or PM and stay tuned to find out what the next challenge will be**

**Tom: We'll see you next chapter**


End file.
